Jurassic Park: Reconstruction
by CharlesDickens
Summary: John Hammond (The son of the founder) Works to reconstruct Jurassic Park on the distand island of Pasado Guinea
1. Chapter 1 - Plans for reconstruction

Jurassic Park: RECONSTRUCTION

**MUST READ*** This fan fic features a new character (Nick Ward) he is a creation of my own. And to prevent you from having to guess what he may look like, I decided the perfect face for this character would be (Kevin Cosner) This fan fic also features a character from the JP3 Billy Brennan, as well as another creation of mine John Hammond (the son of the founder of Jurassic Park) 

(I AM NO WRITER, SO DON'T EXPECT A NOVEL BY MARK TWAIN)

Chapter One

Bill (Billy) Brennan could not believe what he was doing. Leaving his research to travel seventy miles and talk to some fool about the so called reconstruction of Jurassic park. What could this mean, how could you possibly reconstruct the park. Just the curiously alone drove him to see Mr. Hammond. However he did not know at this point that the man he was going to see was not the old Hammond, but his son who gained almost all his possessions after his unfortunate death. 

Taking one large breath, Billy rang the door bell and he was quickly brought in and escorted to a parlor/living room.

"Mr. Brennan! I am John Hammond, welcome to my home." a man of around 45 entered the room "I was expecting someone quite a bit older, however let me get to the point. I'm going to be blunt." he took a seat across the from Billy. "As you know, I am working on the reconstruction of Jurassic Park. When my father died the rights to build on the islands where left to me, naturally I am not going to turn down an untouched gold mind! It would make.." Billy interrupted "How many people have to die before you crazy fools give up! Your father failed and so will you! How do you plan to reconstruct Jurassic park on an island of a thousand out of control dinosaurs?" Billy was now standing face to face with Mr. Hammond. "All details have been carefully and expertly look over." 

Mr. Hammond remained seated and calm, unlike Billy who was walking around the room nervously " My father was given to the rights to build on three islands. Isla Sorna, Isla Nublar, and a smaller and distend island by the name of Pasado Guinea. That is our construction point. he was only going to build several factories on that island since lack of fresh water has made it inappropriate for dinosaur habitation" Billy sat down once again, he was now feeling extremely angry, and wanted out of this mans house. "We had thought of the risk of Pteranodons, however we have been studying the airs around Pasado Guinea for 8 months, and have found they are incapable of flying such distances. BESIDES! Am I going to let a few out of hand lizards get in the way of the billions that this could rake in?" This was becoming an heated argument, unfortunately Billy was losing. "Please reconsider Mr. Hammond. You are making the greatest mistake of your life, end this crazy idea" billy sat with his hands clasped together in anger "Your father underestimated the power of these creatures, you're doing the same!"

Billy was beginning to have flash backs of his past nightmarish experience on Jurassic Park. "Well, I'm afraid there is no turning back now Mr. Brennan. 56 union construction workers will be arriving on Pasado Guinea tomorrow. And I was hoping you could join them." Billy looked at mr. Hammond surprisingly. "Your a bigger fool than I thought. No sir, you have the wrong man, and you are wasting my time." Billy stud up and began walking toward the door, then turned around "You are playing with something too strong for human hands, your father found that out for himself." The door slammed in back of him bringing an end to this extremely short visit

Chapter 2 will be coming soon!

  



	2. Chapter 2 - Pasado Guinea

Chapter 2  
  
Pasado Guinea- 10:20 AM  
  
"C'mon folks if we want to get this stuff unloaded before nightfall we'll have to work faster!" Nick Ward shouted as he walked up the dock to a small jeep. The driver was Jim, an African-American around 30. Like many he was nervous after his arrival at Pasado Guinea. The island reminded them all of the spine tingling articles in the newspapers about the unfortunate accidents on Pasados neighboring islands. 

"Okay Jim" Nick said as he jumped over the door into the passenger seat "There are some structures about a half mile up the road here I want to take a look at, we'll probably have to take them down to make way for the new park." 

Jim started the jeep down the torn-up road, the whole place seemed extremely silent, as though nothing at all had ever lived on the island, however that was far from correct.

"What do you think about this place? give you the spooks?" Jim asked with both hands securely on the wheel. "Nahh" Nick answered "I know for a fact there are no dinos on this island, there aren't enough fresh water sources, and how would they get here from the other islands?"

The car pulled up next to a large structure with tall concrete steps, the door was broken along with several windows, giving the building a haunted house look. "What a mess.. WOW they must have left in a hurry" Nick said as he closed the car door behind him. "I guess we better take a look inside huh?" Jims nervous voice broke the silence. The two walked up the tall steps which seemed to never end. "This must have been some kind of nursery" Jim added looking at the cages and broken eggs on the floor. "I thought they said this island had only a steel factory." Nick nervously picked up an egg shell "These eggs have hatched, that means they are or where lose on this island." On the other end of the nursery was a larger cage with a locked door and the remains of a long gone young dinosaur inside. Jim wiped away the grime on the label of the cage which clearly read Tyrannosaurus Rex. "Poor little guy, died of thirst and hunger" Jim said sympathetically.

"Lets not stick around, they're probably waiting for us back at the dock." Nicks once care free attitude had changed, he was beginning to doubt if what he had said not 15 minutes earlier about there being no dinosaurs on Pasado Guinea. I f they had escaped and managed to survive off the limited water source on the island, the results could be horrific


	3. Chapter 3 - Nighttime visitor

Chapter 3

Pasado Guinea - 10:36 PM

Nicks discovery haunted him throughout the rest of the day, and even more now since darkness began to close around them. He had a difficult decision to make. He could inform the other of his discovery and risk panic among the workers, or wait till they found out on their own, however this could be to late.

He sat uneasily as the other 55 workers gathered around the fires telling jokes and finishing off dinner. He couldn't help looking at the food wondering what kind of uninvited guest it could attract.

"Nick" a cheerful voice startled him. It was his friend Joe (JOEY)

"I've just been working on some of our...machinery.... ARRHG! if we're planning on breaking ground tomorrow, I'm going to have to get up pretty early to get those pieces of crap working."

Nick laughed nervously, and was unable to respond.

"Something wrong Nick? You look like somethin botherin you?"  
  
"I'm just a little tired, I've had a long day."

"Right! We all have, especially me, heheh! Well, I'll be seein ya"

Nick was glad he was alone again, he didn't feel like talking to anyone. After an hour of meditation over a bottle of rye, he decided to try to sleep. Slowly and after a half hours attempt he managed to.

*****4 hours later*******

Nick abruptly jumped up from a sound sleep, not knowing what awoke him, perhaps a nightmare. The darkness was still around him, and a disturbing silence filled the air. The only noise was what sounded to be thunder from an coming storm.

Nick reach for his rye but stud motionless as he stared terrifyingly at it, the liquid inside seemed to be disturbed by something. What ever was disturbing it at stopped after about 2 minutes. Nick remained awake for the remaining hours of the night.


	4. Chapter 4 - T. Rex

Chapter. 4

Pasado Guianea - 9:30 AM

The past night seemed to last forever to Nick, he was glad it was finally morning where he could enjoy the more secure daylight. And even though he had slept two hours more than the others, he was still very tired. 

When he stepped out of his tent he found Jim waiting for him. "Have a good nights sleep Mr. Ward?" Jim greeted him cheerfully, apparently his nerves had quieted down, however this was not the case for Nick. 

"Unfortunately no"

"Well, neither did I, I'm not so used to sleeping on solid ground."

"Don't worry, eventually we'll build some more home away from home shelters soon." Nick said as he began walking through the camp site with Jim along side him.

"Who is she?" Jim stopped walking and pointed toward a woman talking to one of the workers.

"One of rare female companions" Nick gave a little laugh.

"Oh great, just what we need, a nagging woman in on this project."

"Get used to her, she going to be with us a while." Nick said as he put on a pair of sunglasses.

"Hopefully I wont have to work more than 2 weeks on this project" Jim paused "Just another thing we need, a storm."

"What did you say?" Nick stopped and turn around facing Jim.

"I said I hope they send me home after 2 weeks."

"No, what did you say after that?" Nick asked seriously.

"It sounds like we're gonna have a storm, I heard thunder."

Nick look nervously at the clear sky, he had heard it as well. "That's not thunder!" As he rushed in panic "Listen up people! We're moving out of here!"

"What, What's going on here?" One of the workers asked in confusion.

"That!" Nick pointed toward a flock of bird wildly flying out of the surrounding forest.

A spine tingling roar filled the air along with the sound of panic. "Head for the trees" Nick shouted above everything else. His nightmare had come true, the lives of 55 workers including himself where in extreme danger. Nick glanced back getting his first look at the terrifying Tyrannosaurus coming out into the grass valley where they where camped, several screams of death came from its direction. (Run) was the only word that Nick thought of as he entered the trees along with the other workers.

The chase seemed to last for hours till Nick felt he could not move his legs and longer and ducked low under brush. 

"Joey!" Nick shouted to his passing friend, beckoning him under the brush with him. "Our best chance is probably to hide low."

"I can't believe this" Joey said with a sound of terror in his voice "Where did that come from?"

"That's not the question" Nick responded "Why where we sent to this suicide island in the first place?"

"Good idea, stay low." A dark haired woman joined them under the brush. She seemed surprisingly under control, as if this was one of those every day mishaps.

"I think we outsmarted our lizard friend." Nick broke the silence, as he listened intently for any sign of the T. Rex. The only sound was that of a small stream of water. "I guess we better stay low till we're sure the danger has passed."


	5. Chapter 5 - On the run

Chapter. 5

Pasado Guinea 1:43 PM

Hours had past, the party of now 12 construction workers remained low under the protection of the brush. "I guess the coast is clear." Nick said, getting off the ground and stretching. As did the 12 workers.

"What's your name?" Nick asked his dark haired companion.

"Rachel, Rachel Bennett, head of machinery." She said leaning over to tie her shoe. "I know yours, everyone knows yours"

"Well" Nick said, looking back at the other 10 workers. "I guess we better start making some plans, however I'm lost for ideas."

"We want to make our way backed to the beach of course" Rachel stood up "And prevent getting any closer to the center of the Island. When they find out we're in need of help, the beach is the first place they'll look."

"I agree." Another worker joined the conversation "However we'd better side track and find another rout to the beach. If we head back the way we came we'd be lunch for that giant barney back there." 

"Who might you be." Nick asked.

"Kevin Burk." He shook Nicks hand.

"Yes, now that he's in that area, he'll probably be there a while." Rachel said "Or he'll go back to get his young."

"How do you know so much about dinosaurs?" Nick questioned her.

"That's the main reason I chose this project, because I had a fascination for them ever since I was a kid." 

"Was this what you wanted." Nick said sarcastically as he turned around to face the party. "Listen up folks" Nick looked at his watch. "We have approximately eight hours till nightfall, I don't know how long it will take us to reach the beach, but I'm hoping before dark."

"Yes, we definitely do not want to sleep out in the open in these forests." Rachel interrupted.

"Okay.. I think the best way to the beach would be.. That way." Nick pointed.

"No, definitely not." Rachel shook her head. "That way would be our best bet."

"Since when did you become the safari guide on this trip miss head of machinery?!" Nick said with a annoyed and angry sound in his voice.

"Do you have a problem?" 

"HEY! HEY!" Joey interrupted. "We have to stick together here. You both have good points that make you qualified for the task of guiding us to the beach, so help eachother out. Two heads are better than one."

"He's right." Nick said, ashamed of himself for the way he was acting. 

And so the party finally started moving, who knows how many workers where still lost in the forest, and how many where already dead. That thought continued to go through Nicks head. 44 workers where out there somewhere, some of them would never find there way to the beach.

Nick slowed down his pace to let Rachel catch up with him. "So, do you have family?" Nick asked "Husband?....Children?"

"I'm not married, but have a younger sister who is 19." Rachel said "She's in college now, becoming woman. Something I never did."

"So" Nick changed the subject "What would you say our chances are of making it home?'

"That depends. There could be very few dinosaurs on this island. Then again, if we are unfortunate enough to run into a group of Velociraptors"

"What are they?"

"Small type of dinosaurs, about six to seven feet tall. Quick, Extremely clever and deadly." Rachel looked at the ground "If we are unfortunate enough to run in a group of them, that would probably be the closing of the book for us."


	6. Chapter 6 - Hunted

Chapter. 6 - Hunted

NOTE** I know its a bit of a coincidence that after Rachel and Nick had their talk about Raptors they happened to meet up with group of them only hours later, but... What the HECK!*

United States: 3:14 PM

John Hammond picked up the ringing phone. "Hello."

"Hello JOHN? This is Mark."

"Mark what is it."

"We just received some radio communications from Pasado Guinea, it seems the island is crawling with dinosaurs."

Mr. Hammond stood in shock, unable to speak, he couldn't believe it.

"About 8 men dead, one of them managed to reach the radio on the beach... JOHN? Are you there?"

He put down the phone "Oh god... How could this have happened"

***

Pasado Guinea - 8:50 PM

The sun was now low in the sky, bringing an even more terrible fear to the party. Nick had a strange feeling they where heading in the wrong direction. Meaning they could be heading straight to the center of the island. Who could tell what kind of predators they could meet up with.  
Mean while Joey and Kevin where discussing the situation. 

"Here we are, stuck on island with a bunch of giant lizard, no weapons, no food, only a dead cell-phone." Joey said.

"Yeah, what do you think of that?" Kevin added "telling us there aren't any dinosaurs on this island."

"Well, I'll tell you what I think, my throat's as dry the Nevada desert." Joey said " I'm gonna run down to that stream we passed a while back, I hope our tour guide Mr. Ward doesn't disapprove."

Kevin laughed "Okay, he'll never know you left."

***

"Well? Where are they?!" Sergeant George Peking said in a demanding tone of voice. "I came here to find 60 construction workers waiting for us, not 8 overturned jeeps and a dump called camp"

"We're doing the best we can sir, they don't seem to be anywhere"

"I should have sent out a group of boy scouts"

"Sir" A voice called from a distance "I think you should take a look at this."

Sergeant Peking walked over to a marine standing above a large foot print. "Well?" he said sounding very annoyed. The marine looked down.

"Holy lord above" Peking said "I want a chopper out there now!"

*** 

"Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" Rachel asked, her legs in pain from hours of walking.

"Your asking me a question?" Nick said "That's a first"

"You don't have to be rude.. I....."

A scream suddenly echoed through the forest. And panic struck the party. 

"OH MY GOD!" Rachel shouted, she had a feeling she knew what it meant.

Nick ran back as fast as he could, slipping in the mud, and suddenly slid down a ledge, landing face into a small stream. The water had a red tint to it. Shaking, he turn his head to see the corpse of Joey only forty feet away.

"Joey!!" Rachel screamed in terror as she stood on the ledge. "Nick! Hurry! Get up!"

Nick remained in shock on the ground, till he came to his senses, stood quickly and desperately attempted to climb the ledge, his feet slipping in the mud and wet grass. 

"Give me your hand" Kevin bent over with his hand extended, and raising Nick to the top. Another scream of death came from the distance. 

"Raptors" Rachel said with a tremor in her voice. "We have to get off the ground" she began climbing a tree, nick and several others did the same. More screams came from around them. And several raptors gathered below.

Nick was afraid to breath. "Can they climb trees?" He questioned Rachel beside him.

"I don't know." Rachel responded "I hope not"

The raptors peered above at the several members of the group, then suddenly ran like a group of scared bird. 

"What the?" Kevin proclaimed "What's that about" 

"Quite" Nick hushed them. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes" Rachel replied "It sounded like thunder."

"Oh my god!" Nick shouted as the sound grew louder and louder. The crunching of tree limbs came from the left of them. The head of a giant Tyrannosaurs exploded out of the trees, taking a man screaming in his jaws.

"Lets go" Nick jumped off his limb, hitting the ground with a thud.

"Catch me!" Rachel said jumping as well.

The now only 4 ran through the forest, the pounding sound growing gaining on them. They reached a grass valley with a factory on the end of it. The grass was deep and hard to run through. Rachel looked glanced at the charging T. Rex, nearly gaining on the two others. 

Another scream pierced the air, sound of crunching, then a dead silence. They reached the wooden door of what looked like a cellar connected to the side of the factory. It was open.

"Nick!" A voice from inside called out. 

"Jim!" Nick responded, rushing toward his friend.

"I thought you where long gone" Jim said "I came here just an hour ago, I figured it was a good place the hide from the Rex."

"Speaking of which" Nick said rushing toward the door, opening it a crack and peering inside. There was no sign of Kevin, or the T. Rex. 

"What happened?" Jim asked.

"We met up with a group of Raptors" Nick replied.

"A group of what?" 

"Never mind"

"I hear something" Rachel jumped up in excitement.

"Not our friend I hope" Nick said "Wait.. I hear it now! It sounds like a helicopter." Nick, Rachel and Jim rushed outside raising there hands and shouting. The chopper sighted them and began to land.

"We've been rescued at last!" Rachel screamed, tears running down her face.

"No! Don't land!" Nick shouted in horror. Seeing the giant Tyrannosaurs charging out of the forest once again. The chopper hovered 20 feet above the ground. Nick and the others rushed inside as a man inside stood in confusion over their sudden departure.

The T. Rex released a roar of anger as he took hold of the helicopters landing gear. The helicopter jerked, lost control and plunged to the ground. One of its rotors slashing the T. Rex in the thigh. A mixture of dirt grass and blood filled the air as the others looked on in horror. Rachel covered her eyes. "NO!!"

The T. Rex stumbled into the forest, leaving a trail of blood behind.

"They could be alive" Nick shouted, and ran towards the chopper that was now a pile of twisted metal. "Is anyone alive in there!" Nick shouted twice. The response was only a mumble, but that was enough evidence.

"Give me your hand" Nick bent under the mess, pulling out the pilot.

Nick stumbled inside the cellar with the mans arm around his shoulder, and sat him up against a crate.

"Thank you" the pilot said, breathing heavily. He was apparently in fairly good condition, for he was nearly able to walk on his own.

Nick wasted no time before questioning. 

"How far are we from the beach?" 

"Is that where your heading?" The pilot replied "Your in the center of the island, miles from shore."

"How could that be" Nick stood up "We must have been heading straight into the center the whole trip."

CHAPTER 7 WILL BE SOON!

(I BET THAT CHAPTER STANK RIGHT? WELL.. IT WAS A TOUGH ONE TO RIGHT!)


End file.
